Unless otherwise expressly indicated herein, none of the material presented in this section is prior art to the claims of this application and is not admitted to be prior art by having been included herein.
Progressive cavity pumps may be used to move a fluid from a first location to a second location. The second location may have a higher elevation than the first location. The pump may include a helical rotor effective to rotate inside of a stator. The stator may also have a helical interior cavity with a different pitch than the exterior surface of the rotor. The interior of the stator and the exterior surface of the rotor may define a cavity. As the rotor rotates, the defined cavity may move effectively moving the fluid from the first location to the second location.